Growth
by Disable
Summary: So much has happened. So much hasn't. But no matter what, we're a family now.
1. Keyhole

A/n - I changed it. A lot.

--/

I suppose it is a new day after all, but I find it hard to forget sometimes.

It's not like those kinds of things can be washed away, just forgotten and done with. They stay with you and, in your dreams they beg at your imagination, play games on your eyelids and make themselves into pictures. If not for days past however, I don't think I would be who I have become. That is to say with the turmoil we all went through we have rediscovered the best parts of ourselves.  
Like how to love and forgive and be with yourself, truly. Our experiences have shone a very different light on us all, some stronger and some weaker.  
"What are you doing Yukino?" Haruka asked me from her seat beside me. She asked so absently, still picking at her lunch.

I looked at her, let my eyes fall over her golden locks and farther down her profile to the jut of her shoulders. Down still to her waist where her legs curved under the cafeteria bench and a sad smile came to me, I know.  
"Daydreaming." I say a little to dreamily I suspect. Haruka turns to me more fully with a quizzical look on her face, brow furrowed into a question mark.  
"Why?" She asked me then and I had no answer to the question. Many times lately I haven't had a suitable reply ready for her like before. Mainly because I can't answer her honestly.  
_ Because you're with me, Haruka.  
_ That's what I want to say yet I can't because she wouldn't understand, Haruka had never been one for refined feelings or at least she hadn't shown signs of it before. I couldn't put it past her though, but why she would hide odd little things like these would be beyond me.

When I didn't reply Haruka grunted and slouched over her lunch once more, redoubling her attacked on today's salad. I think I may move our friendship forward today as I have I have placed much thought into it. Haruka lingers where we touch now as I do and she seems more open to me, or maybe I'm misinterpreting the signals. I've never been very good at reading her, she has a very impenetrable wall set about her.  
Yet she has come a very long way since we began being friends.  
I think today I will make my move.

--/

The wind was calm in the trees and sky, barely a breeze tickling away the summer heat. The campus seemed empty with most of its students enjoying their free time elsewhere on rewarding endeavors, this is the time I cherish most. Not because of the lack of people, rather because things here seemed more pure and easily noticed when they aren't crowded and overwhelmed with action.  
And the light of mid-evening splashed so rightly over every surface, illuminating it in only a way it could. I heard the sound of the fountain spraying water into itself and briefly wondered about its continuity, how it used the same water over again to the same end and, by some chance, if the fountain realized its redundancy.

Haruka sat on a bench once again but the one closest to the small courtyards exit, I stood in front of her. We hadn't spoken since we left the student council room where, at the door, a gentle silence found its way between us. Now she looked up at me from her seat and smiled barely, as though to say something with her gesture.  
Then, at that moment, I realized how strongly attracted I was to her. Not only to her beauty but to her flowing presence and personality, as she smiled and it seemed eyes shined like gems under the soft moon. This was my moment, I felt adrenaline rush through my veins suddenly but I was calm.  
I returned her smiled shortly and took off my glasses, I continued to look at her, into her eyes, over her jawline.. lingering on her lips. Her expression changed when I removed my glasses but her smile persisted.

I leaned over, placing a hand on her shoulder to keep my balance, and placed my lips ghostly over hers. She didn't stiffen or reject me and when I rose to my height once more and had replaced my glasses, her smile was no less.

She stood also and was now able to look down at me. Slowly she brought her right hand to my face traced from my chin to my temple. Her smile faded now, when she leaned into me and returned me the kiss but on my cheek.  
This would take her time to adjust, but now she knew now my door was hers to open. If only she'd turn the key I'd given her.  
Today was a new day and mine to treasure.

--/

A/n - If you didn't read above, I changed things quite a bit. There is no longer a party and within each chapter, the character will find a resolution to their turmoil. Also, I edited this within itself and employed tabs but they seem not to work. Still looking for a beta by the way...


	2. Teachings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mai-HiME, this is a work of parody, I gain no profit from the creation of this work.

---

**Teachings**

---

Ara, life has many lessons to learn. Most of which we cannot hope to understand.

Be frugal when life demands it so but also be generous. You cannot hope to live happily if you are too much of either. Find the balance of virtue and sin that was intended to be yours and never be to much the saint nor to much the sinner. Live in the moment but never forget what led you to that moment nor where it will take you.

Teach yourself to be still and not, learn to care and not to care. Smile at the good and the bad and frown in like. Make yourself into who you want to be and not you think others want you to be. Conform never to something you do not believe in and always, always keep tea on hand.

Since those terribly real days of the Carnival I've learned many more lessons than I had dreamed I would have in this life time. Love is something you will always feel as is anger and indifference. We are blessed by this but there is still a burden to be found. The burden is choice; we must decipher these feelings to find what is truly genuine and which we can trust in.

Lately I've found many of my emotions betraying me in every way they can find. Like my mind and my heart are in league together to bring an end to my days. But I've also seen the awesome power of a fully true emotion. It rocks you when you see how whole you can be if only you stop trying so hard to make things perfect.

So with tea in hand and a new outlook on everything I discovered what I was avoiding and what I was chasing. What I wanted so badly wasn't what I thought it was, and what I didn't want was exactly what I needed it to be. I'm talking of the heart now, of love. My Natsuki isn't who I thought she was, maybe all her fronts is what turned me on to her, maybe.

What I didn't want was to be given away to some wealthy man who wouldn't love me, but that's exactly what I ended up falling for. He was a suitor who approached my parents and asked for my hand. He's paying a very hefty price for me, more than all before him and I have no qualms with this.

He was born in Kyoto to an upper middle-class family. He started his own business and hit it big. His name is Naba Koyuki and he is the owner of NabaFive, a shipping and receiving company. His business alone imports millions of goods from around the world and ships about the same amount to almost every corner of each of the continents.

But all the power and glamor he has isn't what got me, it was him himself. He's just so great, he's dainty in an oddly masculine way. He stands at eye level with me and is average for his size. His so charismatic and funny and he loves tea almost as much as I do. We're getting married and he says I can do whatever I want to do with my life, I can have a job. Most suitors were oppressive in that aspect and demanded that I stay at home and raise a family.

Other than that life has slowed down but only in comparison to what it was like for the last little while. But is has slowed considerably. I'm not always on the move busting monster butt and silently loving my best friend any more. Now I just sit about drinking tea and pondering on the new year. I do other things too, I shop and visit, I chat on the phone and sometimes I get all pretty for no reason at all. I'm living more now than I have ever before.

Tonight is a night I've been looking forward to for the past week. It's a party Mai is throwing. Everyone is going to be there and that makes me happy. I can't help but feel so close these people. They astonish me every time I speak with one of them. Yukino with her amazing ability to forgive and not hold grudges, Mai in her strength to continue on even with two stowaways on her train. They all have their own little thing going on and it's just crazy learning how complex they really are.

But as I was saying, it's time for a party. This will be the third in the past three months, and another is scheduled for when Takumi and Akira come back for a visit, and another still when Yukariko has her child. This new year is going to be very fun. I wonder how everyone is going to change, wonder where they're growing to. I bet I'll like who these people will become even more than the people they are now. Everyone of them only has good growth in their future.

But what about Fujino Shizuru? I think I'll like her more too, people say I've changed a lot, I hope it's for the better.

But until that day when I know I've changed radically I can't tell anyone what she'll be like, let's hope for a good result. I have to get ready now, soon I'll be leaving to pick up Akane and Kazuya. I think I'll wear a dress, something light, a summer dress maybe. I should bring some of mine and Koyuki's favorite tea with me to enlighten their taste buds.

I have a good feeling about this party, I'm just dripping with anticipation. Hopefully Suzushiro won't get to riled up. Ara, life is so great right now.

--- end ---

AN --- So now you see a POV change. Chapter one was Yukino, this one is Shizuru. It may be starting slow but it's okay, it's get better. I'm planning on going through all the characters and giving them a little intro, all this before the party. Now, this is going to have its own little fluff generator but it's not all romance. Thanks reading peoples, I'll update pretty soon and oh, the chapters will get longer after I finish with the intros. The party chapter is going to be somewhere between six and ten thousand words, promise.  



	3. Betterment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-HiME, this is a work of parody, I gain no profit from the creation of this work.

---

**Betterment**

---

_And with the final shot fired the terrible monster born from the human and animal world fell to the ground. After that, nothing was the same._

Wow, another book done. I sure need a day job... But what else is there I can do? Nothing really. These books _are_ pretty good though. Heh.

When the days get boring like this or when I can stand people I really wish the Carnival was still on, that way I could go out and vent on as many pathetic pedofiles as I wanted to. Only sometimes though, I don't want to go through all that bad again.

Too bad though, some people need another reality check. Really badly.

Ah, look, another sinner seeking salvation. Not many people come here to repent for serious stuff, just to babble about all this and that, it's kind of annoying. It's better to let them get all deluded over this stupid religion stuff anyhow, at least they can hope.

I'm turning into a bitter old hag, I know it. I don't know what happened that made me start rotting inside, Mama wouldn't like this and she'd help me get past it. Maybe I just need someone to talk to some who wouldn't run away from me all scared and stuff. Heh, life is such a miserable thing. One second I'm happy and smiling and then I'm feeling like this, miserable.

I wish I could adapt like Sister, she's done an awesome job of turning a terrible situation into something wonderful. I still don't trust that guy she's with. Sister is too good for shady men like him, those are the kind of men who follow young teenage girls into dark back alleys. Her kid is going to be something special though, with her as a mom anyway.

I always ask myself if I've changed or if I've become different. And right now, I think I have changed. Before I wouldn't envy Sister instead I would ignore her and go off somewhere to be bad or rebellious. People make me smile now and laugh too. I have real friends now, the people you turn to when you're in shit... But I still have an attitude, and it stays no matter what.

Without my lip I wouldn't be me and anyway, people say I'm kind of funny in my way, classical Yuuki Nao. That's how I think of it and it sounds cool too.

And in other news... I work here at the church, it's fun. Just hanging around with Sister and Miyu and that little girl. I hate to admit it but I really like the company of them and everyone else too. I try to go to school too, but from time to time I skip. A girl can only handle so much.

I'm still bunking with Aoi but I'm afraid to go home sometimes. She's gotten kind of weird since the ending of the Carnival, so has that Harada girl. Sometimes I walk in the door and then bang! All this noise coming from such a little place and Aoi and her weirdo are hiding something behind their backs. I'm going to have to investigate to make sure Aoi is safe with Harada. I'll have make sure she's not in any danger away from Harada as well.

I'm turning into a huge sap... What can I say, it feels good being strong for others. It's addictive too.

Gotta go though, Mai's have some little party or something and I'm expected to be there. So I have to leave before Sister cons me into going with her, if I did I'd have to wear my stupid habit. Ah, that means I have to go back to my room if I want to change, I hope to God that Aoi and her weirdo aren't performing an autopsy.

Well, maybe it wouldn't be that bad heading over there with Sister, I suppose I'll go ask her. She'll need someone to help her there after all. But anyways, I'm going to go and get some clothes before that, I still have plenty of time. Hopefully Mai will put a leash on that idiot Natsuki, hopefully.

Aside from stupid Natsuki, I really can't wait to go see everyone again, wonder what they've been up to. Heh, wonder if Miyu and that kid are coming this time. Oh, I should get going, I really don't want to be late.

--- end --- 

**AN** --- Here's Nao's POV, yeah she's way OOC but it's okay, this story is called Growth after all, everyone is going to be OOC. If I make any mistakes in places or names forgive me. I haven't watched the anime in a few monthes and I don't really care for the manga... even with all the awesome fanservice. I'll update soon and if anyone needs or wants to know something just drop a line.


	4. Kismet

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Mai-HiME, this a work of parody, I gain no profit from the creation of this work.

---

**Kismet**

---

Huh, is all this really worth it? I was doing just fine before all these people came in and started getting close. Besides, I don't need anyone's help. Kuga Natsuki is strongest by herself. But she's terribly lonely.

So maybe I do need these people. Maybe some of then need me, couldn't really tell you. Can't say I don't care. Deep down I do, really. I need them to need me around; a purpose is what I need. To feel loved and maybe even love, these weirdos are loveable after all.

Wonder what's going on in the wide world. I want to explore every corner of it, know what everything is. That way, nothing can hurt me or anyone else. You know, I may be cold on the outside but inside I'm mush. I don't tell anyone or let anyone see it, but I'm a big pile of gushy sap inside.

I miss Duran, he was special. And he was a symbol, something concrete in my life. He was my love for my mother in physical form. He told me with his appearance that I wasn't totally dead inside, I still had that one piece of purity in me. But no he's gone and all I have to remind me that I'm still alive inside is my friends.

Friends. Huh, never thought I'd use that word and mean it. But times have changed and so have I.

Right now I live with Mai, Mikoto, and Mai's huge chest. Not being perverted or anything, but those jugs probably weigh as much as Mikoto. Maybe Mikoto and Mai's chest are long lost sisters, maybe that's why she's so attached to Mai. He, he, he. I crack myself up.

But anyway. The three (four) of us live in Mai's new apartment. It's pretty good for what she pays. She always yells at me to get a job and start paying rent and buying food. If she knew what I was doing at night she'd stop her screaming. Mai and Mikoto share the room closest to the living and mine is down the hall.

The apartment is nice to live in. It's small but in all the right places. Like, it's cozy in it's smallness, it's hard finding places that feel that way. A little set up in the kitchen and two couches in the living room. Apparently we're saving up to buy a little T.V., soon enough I'll have enough money to buy a huge T.V. for Mai... And Mikoto.

Before any accusations are thrown at me, no I'm not a hooker. I would never degrade myself in such a way, plus I'm only seventeen. I do some work down at a garage a few blocks from here. Of course when I go back to school I'll have to start working in the day or quit. It's just, I don't want Mai... And Mikoto knowing about this until I have enough money to buy a little house for us.

Yeah, I'm total mound of goo inside. I feel so close to these two. Before I wouldn't have though twice about killing them if they were in my way, but now. Now I want them to be happy and safe. Oddly enough, I'm the one I want to protect them and make them smile. Goo.

Huh, so much is going on in my life right now. This whole reform thing is spreading through me and no one is helping stop it. They're good people. Especially that Sanada, she's just great. Can you believe she's still carrying that shady guy's kid? It's not even that that makes her so great. She's so nice and stuff.

It's weird, ever since the ending of the Carnival, we've all been getting closer. Can you believe that Akane is tutoring Nao? It's so weird but so good. We all need each other I think. For some kind of support or another. Even Miyu and Alyssa started coming around us more. It's cool having an android around, just to cool.

So, is all this really worth it? Damn straight. It's more than worth it, this is something I was looking for so hard and could never find. It came to me. I just had to stop being angry and cold, or maybe it was suppose to happen this way. I don't know. I wouldn't change how it happened though; I'm a better person for learning that being mad at the world won't help anything. Destiny is a bitch like that.

There it is, the discovery of the century. Yet it pales in the shadow of what's coming up. Party time. Mai is having a party here and she's charged me with decorating. She's the devil. I hate decorating, all the glitter stuff gets in my hair and it takes days to get it out. Those dumb little strings find a way into my bra and pants. It's tragic. But an order is an order.

I've got to go before Mai sees me slacking off. Ah, Colonel Tokiha, the slave driver. I swear, whatever she's making in the kitchen better be damn good 'cause I'm not sitting here and putting up all these little things for nothing. Worse yet, Mikoto is helping me. Ugh, she's so... ugh.

But I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited about the party. I'm going to see all the weirdos again, hurray. Seriously.

--- end ---

**AN – **Here's Natsuki's chapter. I'm finding it very hard writing Natsuki and Mai. No definite profile was given, or even something vague. Like Nao being a delinquent and Midori seeking adventure (and being strange). But anyway, sorry the update took so long. Girly problems and other stuff.

Kismet – noun: fate; destiny.


	5. Knowing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-HiME, this is a work of parody, I gain no profit from the creation of this work.

---

**Knowing**

---

Stuffs good. Yup, good.

Only mostly good though, sometimes things aren't good. Sometimes its weird too. It's not good when Mai gets sad and it's not good when we don't have enough food. We usually have enough food though, Mai works a lot. It's starting to not be good when Natsuki is sad.

Lots of stuff is weird. Like when Shizuru comes over. She brings that man with her, he smells like oranges. But he's all quiet around Natsuki and me, he only talks lots to Mai, he isn't a good man. I can tell. His eyes are bad and he has a scary smile. Even though he pretends to be nice, that's why he doesn't talk to me. He knows I can tell. I don't know why he's quiet with Natsuki.

All the other people are sitting good. I see Nao lots. She's really nice to everyone now, she talks to me about school and other stuff a lot too. Sometimes she asks me and Yukino to sit around and do homework with her on the campus. Yukino usually helps us a lot, she's smart like that.

A whole bunch of cool stuff happened after the Carnival. Mai told me that Sister Yukariko is going to have a baby soon. I wonder if it's going to be a girl or a boy? Ah, I wonder what's she going to name it? So much to think about.

Hmm, so what do I do now? I'm happy staying here with Mai and Natsuki and I have Reito close. Should I stay here with all this stuff and be happy? I was looking for Reito and I found him, but what now...

I really want to stay here, I love Mai. And I love Natsuki and Reito. I don't think Natsuki loves me as much as I love her, she's still so mean sometimes. She doesn't tell Mai where she goes at night. I know where she goes. She goes to this building and then talks to this man. Then she starts fixing or breaking all these cars and motorcycles.

I don't know why she doesn't tell Mai but I think I shouldn't say anything without Natsuki saying it's okay. Even though I'm not really smart with all the complex stuff I still know a lot. I how people are really, on the inside. I'm smart like that and I understand a whole lot of what people don't say. It's called body language I think, I'm very smart with that stuff.

I can see that everyone is happy now that the Carnival is over, but some of them are still sad. Like Yukino. I know she likes he friend. Haruka, the loud one. She likes her in the way Shizuru likes that bad man. Different than I like Mai. She's sad 'cause she can't say anything. She can't say anything because she's scared of Haruka might say. I know it but she doesn't tell anyone.

Nao is still sad too. Her mom is getting better but she still finds a way to get sad. She lives with the girl with blue eyes. Senou. She says that Senou and her friend are doing weird stuff and it scares her. It makes her sad maybe, that Senou didn't invite her. Or maybe Nao is still just shacking off all her sadness from before.

Yup. Mai is still good at cooking, still very good at cooking and the stuff Natsuki like on lots of her food is good too. She calls it mayo but the real word is mayonnaise.

Mai told me that we're having a party today, I'm so happy. Right now all the stuffs is good. Mai and Natsuki are happy and so is everyone else. I talked to Yukino yesterday, we talked about a lot. I asked her if she's going to bring Haruka, she said she was. I asked her if she had any one she like, she told me she does. We talked a lot about that person except Yukino never said her name. I know who it is. I told her she should tell her, she said she wants to.

Natsuki is decorating the apartment with all the pretty stuff Mai baught at the party store. I really like the glitter, it clings onto me and makes me all glittery too. And the strings are fun to play with too. I don't think Natsuki likes helping me decorate. I know I make a big mess but I'm trying to make everything look pretty.

I'm going to wear the shirt Natsuki gave me two days ago. It's kind of hot out today so I'm going to wear shorts. Maybe if I ask everyone we can go swimming, there's a swimming pool close to here. Maybe we can go. But if we can't I understand. There's still the party, it's going to be fun. I know.

--- end ---

**AN --** Here is Mikoto's chapter. Now to the review I got about Natsuki's chapter. I really hate the mold Natsuki was given, you know, the cold lone wolf girl who blushes at everything? With her past what I wrote is good. She needs love. Same with this chapter. Mikoto isn't going to be some air head in my story. She'll have a good character that isn't to dependent on who she was in the anime or manga.

Also, a huge thank you to the reviewers and readers. A special thanks to Vanilla-San for the constant reviews, totally glad you like the story so much. 


	6. Life Goes On

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mai-HiME, this is a work of parody. I gain no profit from the creation of this work.**  
**

---

** Life Goes On**

---

Life goes by too fast. You know that? It's crazy, one second you're graduating kintergarden and the next you're getting ready for grade twelve.

People just don't realize how soon they're going to die. That's very pessimistic of me to say, it's the truth though. I think if you're strong enough to realize the truth and then talk about you can do any thing. I respect strength like that more than physical strength. Let's face it, when's the last time a body builder-type stopped a catastrophe with only the truth? Body builder guy zero, Mai one.

Sometimes life goes too slow. Only when I'm waiting or doing something I don't like. That's when I think about how fast life is and shake my fist. Slow isn't always bad though. Everything freezes for years when you realize you're in love and you never want time to go fast again.

My heart went so fast in my chest. It might have ran away if I didn't watch. Anyway, everything was spinning and going loopy, I thought maybe Natsuki slipped some LSD in the juice to get back at me for that day I kicked her out. It wasn't, and looking back I really want it to be that way. This is just to much.

I can't handle this on top of all the other stuff in my life. I just can't. I have to keep the house clean and make sure we all eat, find some way to make Natsuki pay rent and teach Mikoto that wearing panties is good. Love should just go stuff it for a few years. No, I wouldn't want that. I love love, it makes me feel all happy inside.

Ugh, maybe people are right to think I'm a little scatter brained. Only occasionally though, I'm usually pretty quick.

But life goes on at whatever pace the day wishes it to. People smile and scream, they die and come back. Well, that last one is kind of ify. I'm not big into all that hokey voodoo-witch craft stuff. But I have to believe that there's more in the universe than just facts and logic. Without mystery and wonder I couldn't live.

Stability is nice too though. Without a good bit of stability I don't think I could handle living for very long. We'd all be way more stable if that damn Natsuki would get a job already. Honestly, she doesn't do anything special all day long then she goes off into the night for whatever reason... Does she have some kind of secret life? Bat-Natsuki? Hehehe, that's funny.

I'm really bad at this whole recap thing... just rambling about nothing special. Ah, life is slow today. It's been kind of granny-like for that past three days. No fun has come round here in a bit. Just work, dinner, sleep, school. But I think this party is going to change all that. I can feel.

I know it. I just do. Maybe it's just me being my old optimistic self, or maybe not. All I can do is hope that things will be better. After all, life is tough. There's so much sorrow and hate in life and everyday someone losses something. All we can do is pray that tomorrow will be better, keep faith in the capacity for good that people have and cope.

Really, that's all we can do. Cope until things are better and be faithful until the are.

Sometimes I think thoughts that could write a book. But they're all true. I want to believe that I'm an honest person, I want to know that what I say to others is pure and without the terrible stench of lies and untruth. For the most part I'm honest, but I've told lies before and painted the truth a little... a lot.

We are not without faults though... And after realizing those faults we can fix them. I want to try. To think, with all this totally profound stuff milling around inside my head... And I still just see me as cute little Tokiha Mai with the unfailing smile. If only they knew.

Well, enough with the sitting around and doing nothing. I have to start on the rest of the food. I've already cooked enough for Mikoto, but now I have to start on the food for everyone else. Honestly, the way she eats you'd expect her to weigh more than a small jet. Oh, oh, the water's boiling, have to go. The party's starting in two hours and I have to work my butt off.

But like I said, something awesome is coming with this party. Can't you feel it too?

--- end ---

**AN --** I've finally decided that this chapter isn't complete garbage. Mai's chapter was terribly hard for me to write. She's just so... Not given anything I could focus on, except the optimism part.

Also, I've read all the reviews again and I must say... There are many rabid ShizNat fans out there seeking to convert me and my story into a fan too. I'm sorry to inform any hopeful ShizNat fans that the pairing will not be appearing in the story. It's overused and cjliche. It is. You can find a hundred ShizNat fics but say you like... NaoMikoto, there are like.. Three.

But anyway, continue reading. If not for the pairing but for the story. It sounds great in my head and I'm doing a pretty good job of getting into words. So yeah, it's your choice.


End file.
